Más allá del bien y el mal
by Esciam
Summary: Una posibilidad de como puede morir Meg.


**Para: ana_ross** en LJ

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece, se la inventó Kripke.

**Más allá del bien y el mal**

"¡_Esto es un error! ¡Esto es un error!_" No dejaba de gritarle su instinto, cada vez más fuerte. Dean a duras penas se refrenó de decirlo. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces y eso no había detenido a Castiel; más bien lo había puesto más terco en su decisión de ir a la boca del lobo.

Miró a Sam junto a él. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de eso, Dean le hizo un ademán hacia Castiel. "_Habla con él" _significaba. El menor de los Winchester frunció el ceño de confusión y, cuando entendió, bufó un poco y negó. Dean volvió a cabecear hacia el ángel caído, y movió los labios sin que se oyeran las palabras: "_habla con él_" que silabeó. Sam se negó, y hubo un intercambio de ademanes entre los dos mientras Dean insistía y el menor seguía negándose.

—Sam no me podrá convencer aunque me hable sobre Ruby —susurró Castiel para terminar la discusión.

Los dos miraron hacia la espalda cubierta por la gabardina raída. Lo extraño era que no se sorprendieran que Castiel supiera todo el tiempo lo que hacían y pensaban, aunque les estuviera dando la espalda.

Desde que volvió de sus vacaciones mentales por Catatonia, el ángel caído parecía tener un extraño instinto para entender mejor a los humanos. Era una de las cosas que lo hacía ser un Castiel diferente. Esa estaba bien, era aguantable y no daba mayores problemas pero otras, como su apego para una reconocida demonio que había querido matarlos en un momento; era una de las diferencias que sí traían problemas. Y aún así, ahí estaban ellos dos, guardando las espaldas de su amigo que había insistido en ir al rescate de Meg.

A todas luces, la demonio había sido secuestrada como señuelo para una trampa hecha a la medida de Castiel. Pero, cuando habían insistido en eso, el ángel caído hasta se encogió de hombros.

—Es obvio. Saben que solo por ustedes dos, mi esposa y Meg, no huiría del encuentro, ya que son a los que amo.

Sam había suavizado la expresión enternecido por sus palabras, tal vez a su pesar. Dean, miraba de uno a otro con una expresión incómoda, pero pronto volvió a ponerse muy severo.

—Sabemos que te has apegado a ella, pero tienes que aceptar que nos traicionó con Crowley...

—He decidido que lo que se diga en tortura, no vale como traición —le retrucó este, con una expresión tranquila aún.

Dean se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso.

—¡Dime solo una buena razón para que vayas a buscar tu destrucción a cuenta de Meg!

—Porque ustedes confían en ella. —Dean y Sam lo miraron igual de sorprendidos, y él pareció realmente extrañado con eso—. Me dejaron a su cuidado cuando no podía valerme por mí mismo —les recordó—. Eso quiere decir que confían en ella, ¿no? —sonrió grande, como si lo que iba a decir se trataba de una gran broma— ¡No iban a dejarme, estando totalmente indefenso, a los cuidados de una demonio que los quiso matar años antes, si no confiaran en ella!

Sam y Dean se miraron un instante, como preguntando al otro si era cierto que confiaba en Meg. El menor pensó que él, al menos, había confiado en que ella era leal a Lucifer y, como en cierta manera éste estaba dentro de Castiel, no temió... mucho, el haber tomado esa decisión. Por el otro lado, Dean se sintió tremendamente culpable de haber dejado a Castiel con Meg todo ese tiempo en que más necesitó de protección. En ese momento no vio ninguna mejor opción pero, en retrospectiva, parecía una total canallada de su parte.

… Y así fue como Castiel logró ir al encuentro de los ángeles con los Winchester cuidándole las espaldas.

Estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, vigilando una antigua y pequeña iglesia de piedra mohosa, ennegrecida por los años y la lluvia. Ese era el punto de reunión, donde los ángeles tenían a Meg.

Llegaron temprano por dos horas, pero los tres habían insistido en hacerlo para intentar, por lo menos, poner algunas trampas con hechizos en enoquiano. Fue muy tarde, los ángeles ya estaban allí. Eran tres, con el cuerpo de dos mujeres, una joven, otra de mediana edad y un hombre de color muy alto y robusto. Podían verlos por las ventanas cuando deambulaban patrullando.

Los Winchester se dijeron que, al menos, seguía teniendo el elemento sorpresa dado que Castiel había tatuado a los tres con un sello que los hacía irrastreables para...

—¿¡No importa que llegara antes! —grita de repente Castiel, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y con las manos en alto, enseñando las palmas.

Uno de los ángeles, la joven, abre la ventana y lo mira entre sorprendida y encolerizada por su descaro. Dean, exasperado, hace a levantarse pero Sam le pasa la mano por la espalda y lo hace caer a tierra, silenciosamente. Pronto, el mayor entiende que Castiel, posiblemente, va a servir de distracción mientras ellos hacen... algo.

Mientras el ángel caído sale lentamente, aún con las manos en alto, la ventana se llena con tres rostros extrañados. Castiel les sigue hablando, hasta amistoso.

—Sé que podemos llegar a un entendimiento. Somos pocos, y si creemos en el amor y los deseos de nuestro Padre, no tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros.

Los ángeles no duraron en decirle blasfemo, hereje, ángel pecador que no puede hablar de no matarse entre sí cuando había iniciado la guerra civil... Castiel caminaba hacia la entrada de la iglesia, y los ángeles lo seguían por las ventanas; dejando la puerta trasera sin protección.

Los Winchester entendieron que era momento de actuar. Tan sigilosos como podían, mientras los ángeles se gritaban entre sí y algunos poderes de energía empezaron a salir de las ventanas hacia Castiel; fueron hacia el lado contrario de donde éste caminaba.

**-o-**

Usar como ganzúas unas astillas de hueso de virgen, llenas de hechizos, para abrir la puerta de una iglesia y salvar a una demonia, no hace sentir cómodo a Sam. Sin embargo, Castiel les había dicho que los ángeles iban a proteger contra intrusos la puerta trasera y las ventanas. Usar hueso santo como ganzúas era la única manera de entrar. Apenas las mete en la cerradura, se calientan. Sam dice un juramento, las deja caer y Dean pone los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa de burla. Las recoge con la chaqueta y abre él mismo la puerta.

El menor quiso decirle que él podía haberlo hecho solo, pero el entrar en la iglesia lo hace tener la sensación que hablar no es una opción. Las paredes y ventanas estaban llenas de símbolos en enoquiano, hasta el suelo estaba pintado con ellos.

Dean da un pequeño soplido.

—Éstos se alistaron para un ejército.

—Vayamos por ella y terminemos con esto —decide Sam.

Castiel no tendrá mucho tiempo, a juzgar por los sonidos de pelea y luces que aparecían desde el frente de las iglesias.

Los Winchester corren rápidamente hacia Meg.

Los ángeles habían apilado las bancas de la iglesia cerca del púlpito, con el fin de dejar espacio en el centro para la silla donde está amarrada la carnada. Alrededor de ella, claro, hay un círculo de contención, aunque no parecía que Meg pudiera siquiera pensar salir de ahí. Ensangrentada y moreteada, está inconsciente y respira con mucha suavidad. Sam y Dean sacan sus navajas para cortar las incontables amarras, cada vez más preocupados por los sonidos de pelea que llegan desde afuera. Pueden oír jadeos de alguien al ser golpeado y, por la diferencia numérica, era obvio quién los profería.

—Has el símbolo, yo sigo con esto —pide Dean. Siente que el tiempo se agota, esa terrible sensación en la espalda lo hace moverse más rápido.

El sonido de su voz parece alertar un poco a Meg. Entre cabeceadas, la demonio intenta levantar su mirada.

—Está bien, ya te sacaremos —quiso tranquilizarla Dean, mientras cortaba la penúltima amarra. ¿Por qué no habían usado cinta adhesiva como haría la gente normal?

—Estúpido loco hippy... —sisea ella, en un susurro apenas audible. Dean la mira, sin saber qué decir. Ella escupe sangre al suelo y levanta un poco la cabeza. Solo puede medio abrir un ojo, el otro está muy hinchado y morado— Saca su emplumado trasero de...

No puede terminar de decir su orden, porque en ese momento la puerta se abre con un golpe, y Castiel es tirado al suelo donde se arrastra por al menos dos metros antes de parar. Los tres ángeles están en la puerta, mirando la escena sin pestañear. La manera en que dejan ver su sorpresa... La de Sam, fue abocarse a garabatear con su mano ensangrentada el símbolo "expulsa ángeles". La mujer de mediana edad va hacia Sam; el negro se decide por Dean, que le da la cuchilla a Meg y se levanta mientras busca su arma con la mano. La más joven sonríe al ir donde Castiel.

Se acuclilla a la par de él con una pierna en el suelo, y le toma el cuello de la camisa para levantarlo. Castiel sangra en la ceja, el labio y tiene un fuerte golpe en el ojo. Respira con dificultad, está sucio de haber caído varias veces al suelo y no parece tener fuerzas de devolver ningún golpe. Aún así sonríe con cierta sorna al mirar a la joven.

—Jenaziel, solías ser una dulce ángel guardián... Contándome ¿Cuántos serán los hermanos que habrás matado? ¿Siete, ocho?

—¿Y cuántos mataste tú, hereje blasfemador? —le recrimina ella, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la quijada— ¡Tú trajiste la muerte a nuestra casa, nos hiciste jurar contra nuestro padre, nos hiciste creer en ti, en falsos dioses...!

… Castiel no hace algo para defenderse.

**-o-**

Los disparos, golpes, cuerpos cayendo de la pared al suelo, monólogos iracundos de traición, dolor e ira se multiplican por tres... Meg no se extraña que, cuando por fin puede levantarse y salir del círculo que Dean y Sam habían emborronado al llegar donde ella, nadie reparara en su presencia.

Los tres ángeles se habían concentrado en lacerar del torso hacia arriba, por lo que puede caminar con cierta facilidad. Sin embargo, cortarle el cuello con la navaja a la ángel que estaba golpeando a Castiel, no fue como esperó. La mujer la siente llegar, se volve, la coge de la camisa y la tira contra la pared de un lado. Meg intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos muy golpeados no aguantan su peso y el ángel va hacia ella con la mano levantada y brillando. Al menos sería rápido.

La luz cegadora y quemante no llega, porque la ángel fue tirada contra la pared opuesta. Meg mira a su salvador. Obviamente, y se esperaba, se trataba de Castiel. Ahí de pie y sonriendo aunque tiene la quijada hinchada en un lado, y la dentadura manchada de sangre.

—Ya era hora, te diste tu tiempo —decía.

Meg niega, exasperada. ¡El muy imbécil y su filosofía de "solo peleo para proteger a otro"!

—Eres un loco, no sé como sigues vivo —susurra ella, intentando ponerse en pie.

Castiel sonríe más. Piensa en que sigue vivo gracias a las mismas tres personas que, en ese momento, evitan que tres ángeles le mataran. Le da la mano a Meg para ayudarla a ponerse en pie... Y no se ve venir a los otros dos ángeles.

Dean y Sam están tirados en el suelo, medio inconscientes, sin ser un obstáculo en su deseo de matar a Castiel.

Los tres ángeles van hacia ellos dos. Aunque intentan oponer resistencia, toman a Castiel y uno, el varón, empieza a golpearle y alejándolo de Meg mientras las dos con cuerpo de mujer ponen sus manos en la frente de la demonia y la queman hasta las cenizas.

Los hermanos, aún intentando no caer en la inconsciencia, presencian, confusamente, como Castiel mata a los tres ángeles haciendo uso de un movimiento y una fuerza como nunca habían visto en él. Y creyeron oír su llanto...


End file.
